


A Sketch Project

by Deltasector



Category: Awkward. (TV), Glee
Genre: Bashful Nolan, Drawings, ForAFriend, Gift Work, People, Traditional Art, anxious, my first post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltasector/pseuds/Deltasector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a little project I'm starting before the end of this year >.< hope you guys are ok with it hahaha</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts).



> a little project I'm starting before the end of this year >.< hope you guys are ok with it hahaha


	2. Sketch #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing my Sketch Project..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys continue to support my little sketch project here :) comments are appreciated too it helps I'm improve and please don't hold back if have some comments about the work or advice on how to do this and that it help XD


	3. Sketch #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Still Continuing this Btw. and I'm working on another Grant Gustin post since you guys like that so much haha.. Thank you for all the Love for my little sketches :)

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Nolan Gerard Funk liked this! Gaaaaah im dyiiiiing someone Help xD


End file.
